Innocent Blue
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: (Fem!RinxMephisto) Mephisto no se arrepentía de amar a su media hermana. Pues, aunque la sociedad juzgara lo que iba a decir, desde que vio aquellos ojos azules como el mar, que brillaban como dos estrellas; se quedó prendado de aquella niña. Y era por esos mismos ojos que ahora empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que hacia. (Lime)(Paralelo a "Prohibited", leer primero para entender.)


**Innocent Blue**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.

**Pareja: **MephistoxFem!Rin

**Advertencia: **AU. Semi GenderBender. Posible OOC. Incesto. Lime.

* * *

Mephisto no se arrepentía de amar a su media hermana. Pues, aunque la sociedad mal pensara y juzgara lo que iba a decir, desde que vio aquellos ojos azules como el mar y el cielo, que brillaban como dos inocentes estrellas; se quedó prendado de aquella niña.

Poco le importaba en si lo que pensara la sociedad, y nunca había sido alguien muy religioso como para sentirse cargado de pecados. Él simplemente se sentía atraído hacia su joven pariente. Era algo que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Rin, era hermosa como la luna y así brillaba, ella era pura e inocente, no era como las demás mujeres que él había llegado a conocer. Y por ello él deseaba poseerla y estar a su lado, amarla como a nadie más.

Rin y su gemelo Yukio se quedaron viviendo en casa de Mephisto, luego del fallecimiento de su cuidador. El mayor de los Pheles no parecía molestarle la idea de compartir su hogar con dos adolescentes. Menos ahora que había conocido a la Okumura mayor. Siendo sinceros jamás se imaginó que fuera una joven tan bella.

Con el paso del tiempo se fueron llevando bastante bien. La Okumura no solo era hermosa e inocente, también tenia bastante talento culinario, algo de lo que no parecía darse cuenta. Pequeños detalles como esos hacían que Mephisto se sintiera mas atraído hacia ella.

Varias veces se le quedaba viendo, sin saber si la joven se daba cuenta de sus miradas. La miraba con sus orbes verdes como si intentara leer sus pensamientos. Saber, si aquel "depravado" (prohibido prohibido) amor mostraba signos de ser correspondido. Hasta el momento no había encontrado ninguno, y si es que lo había la chica de hermosos ojos azulados parecía intentar ocultarlos bien. Tal vez era demasiado inocente…

Vivían tranquilos. A excepción de algunas discusiones que él y su hermano Amaimon sostenían con el menor de los gemelos. Discutían por cualquier trivialidad. (Simplemente eran agua y aceite) Y eso no mejoraba con el hecho de que, de alguna forma, Mephisto sentía celos de Yukio, porque el parecía tener esa conexión tan especial con Rin, como si pudieran saber lo que el otro piensa y siente. Y Mephisto envidiaba eso.

Amaimon se fue, a donde lo llevaran sus gustos y deseos. Aunque cualquiera pensaría que Mephisto; al ser profesor, se opondría a la decisión de su hermano, él estuvo mas que encantado. Comprendiendo que así el lograría despejar su mente y tomar una mejor decisión para su futuro. Pero Yukio terminó metiendo su nariz en los asuntos del de cabello verde. Causando otra de tantas discusiones. Y una de las últimas.

Porque el Okumura finalmente consiguió ser aceptado en la academia de la Verdadera Cruz, yéndose a vivir a los dormitorios. Mephisto notó como Rin veía a su hermano con sus ojos llenos de tristeza; porque no entendía porque se iba, y sintió rabia, porque sus inocentes ojos se entristecían por la culpa de _ese_. Nadie iba a entristecer los hermosos ojos de Rin, no lo permitiría. Nadie, ni siquiera Yukio.

Desde entonces vivieron solos. Era bastante agradable. Mephisto solía ayudar a Rin con sus deberes, para que lograra entrar a la academia. Una idea proveniente de Yukio, quien al parecer no se daba cuenta o no le importaban los sueños de su hermana. (Otra de las cosas que molestaba a Mephisto.) Y ambos pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. Lo cual solo causaba que la atracción y amor que el Pheles sentía hacia ella creciera mas y mas. Por cualquier cosa sobre ella que descubriera sentía que la quería más. Y ya no lo soportaba, pronto iba a estallar.

(Pero debía controlarse)

Esa niña a veces era un completo enigma para el. Había ocasiones en las que no podía saber que estaba sintiendo. Lo volvía loco.

(Pero aun así le amaba)

Llegó hasta tal punto que en una ocasión le confesó sus emociones a la persona en quien mas confiaba; su joven hermano Amaimon. El menor de los Pheles en un principio pensó que su hermano le estaba jugando una broma pesada, pero vio que lo decía con tanta seriedad (algo para nada común en el) que terminó creyéndole. Dijo que lo iba a apoyar, sin dar muchas opiniones y Mephisto no pudo saber lo que él pensó en ese momento. Pero su pequeño Otouto debía entender que él iba muy en serio con sus sentimientos hacia Rin y le valía un bledo lo que los demás pensaran de sus "sentimientos incestuosos" (pecado pecado).

Desde esa llamada, curiosamente Rin empezaba a actuar de forma extraña, como si se incomodara al tener al Pheles muy cerca. Había veces en las que se quedaba en absoluto silencio como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper en llanto. Mephisto empezó a preocuparse, (algo no muy usual en él, que no era de los que se preocupaban por los problemas de los otros) ¿Por qué Rin actuaba así de repente?

¿Algún problema en la escuela? ¿O acaso era por algún…chico? Mephisto apretó los puños al pensar en esa posibilidad. Y de inmediato pensó en los amigos de Rin, esos chicos que a veces iban a visitarla y a veces se pasaban con sus "mostraciones de cariño" (por lo menos según él). Y a Mephisto no le faltaban las ganas de amenazarlos con no volver a tocar a su amada Rin. Era egoísta sin duda. Y le gustaba serlo.

La vio entrar en el inhabitado cuarto que era de su gemelo, pasó un buen rato ahí y cuando salió ya era bastante tarde. Mephisto abrió la puerta, como si supiera que iba a encontrársela. Ahora sabría que diablos le pasaba, nada lo iba a detener. Incluso si tenia que confesar su amor hacia ella.

Mephisto no se arrepentía de amar a su media hermana. Pues, aunque la sociedad mal pensara y juzgara lo que iba a decir, desde que vio aquellos ojos azules como el mar y el cielo, que brillaban como dos inocentes estrellas; se quedó prendado de aquella niña.

Y era por esos mismos ojos que ahora empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que hacia.

La había recostado en su cama y empezaba a trazar un camino de besos que descendía desde su cuello hasta la altura de sus pechos. Sintió las manos de Rin recorrer su pecho sin inhibiciones, al igual que el acariciaba sus suaves muslos. Besó su boca. Y vio sus ojos. Aquellos dos océanos azules, que aun brillaban como estrellas, y por unos momentos él vacilo; sintiéndose incapaz de arrebatarles aquel brillo inocente que en un principio lo había cautivado.

Pero Rin al verlo dudar, bajó su mirada y con las mejillas aun mas ruborizadas le susurró un te amo, como si fuera su forma de darle permiso para todo. Mephisto sonrió y volvió a besarla, reanudando su recorrido de suaves besos que hacía que a Rin se le escaparan gemidos y jadeos de su menuda boca cuando llegaba a aquel punto entre sus pechos.

Rin era hermosa. Con su largo cabello negruzco y sus ojos que tanto le habían encantado en primer lugar; azules como el cielo y el océano. No era baja pero tampoco muy alta, y su cuerpo era apropiado para alguien de su edad, además de atractivo. Pero como dijo antes no había sido su cuerpo el que lo atrajo, fueron esos orbes de zafiro tan inocentes, aunque, bueno, ahora no lo serian tanto. Pero por alguna razón Mephisto se sentía un poco satisfecho al saber que dejarían de serlo por causa suya. Porque la idea de que alguien más lo hiciera le molestaba mucho.

Finalmente se quedó dormida, pero ahora él era quien intentaba fingir. Acariciando aun sus cabellos con la máxima suavidad posible, disfrutando del poder sentir su respiración ya normalizada y su suave piel junto a la suya. Pudo notar que las mejillas de Rin, la cual descansaba contra su pecho, seguían levemente sonrojadas, y sonrió; al final tal vez seguía siendo igual de inocente e infantil.

No tenía ninguna duda y tampoco se arrepentía de nada. Porque en verdad amaba a Rin, no era simplemente un capricho que le había surgido por acostarse con ella. Para nada. Y no permitiría que nada malo le pasara y que nadie la alejara de su lado.

Se preguntó, eso sí, como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante. A veces pensar un poco en el futuro no es tan malo. Lo que si seria seguro era que el cuidaría de Rin.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, acercó más a Rin a su lado y se quedó dormido.

Si, nadie cambiaría el _inocente azul _de los ojos de Rin.

* * *

**Hola lectores. Aquí les saludo y espero que les haya gustado este fic. Para los que hayan leído Prohibited.**

**Esperaré sus comentarios y criticas.**

**Estoy trabajando en la perspectiva de Yukio y en la "secuela". Así que si quieren saber más de estos fics les ruego tengan paciencia. Porque les juro que la escuela me tiene agotada.**

**En fin, adiós y que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**


End file.
